You're More Than Enough
by LovelyNaomi
Summary: Famous in 2008 instead of the 60's.When Link leaves Tracy he leaves her broken but not alone. He kept his love for her a secret but now he will use it to heal her and hopefully win her heart for his own. TRACY/FENDER


AN: WELCOME TO MY FIRST HS FIC, DEALS WITH LINK LEAVING TRACY BEHIND FOR ANOTHER AND HOW FENDER PLANS TO HEAL HER HEART AS WELL AS CLAIM IT FOR HIS OWN. ALSO AMBER AND VELMA HAVE BECOME GOOD AND AMBER IS ONE OF TRACY'S BEST FRIENDS AS WELL AS SHELLEY AND TAMMY. NOT A GOOD DESCRIPTION BUT READ IT AND REVIEW. IF YOU LOVE IT REVIEW CAUSE IF I DON'T HAVE TWO REVIEWS AFTER EIGHT DAYS I DELETE AND TRY AGAIN.

_ALSO TRACY AND HER FRIENDS ARE TEENAGERS IN 2008 INSTEAD OF THE 60'S AND THEIR SHOW IS NOW SHOT IN L.A. _

YOUR MORE THAN ENOUGH (CH.1: HIS MISTAKE)

It had happened, the unbelievable had happened only the night before and every gossip magazine already had their covers out with Tracy and Link picture torn apart with headlines reading. GOLDEN COUPLE IN DANCE SHOW ARE OVER!, TRACY'S AND LINK ARE DONE, TURNBLAD AND LARKIN BREAK UP AFTER CHEATING RUMORS PROVEN TRUE, as well as several other shocking the group of girls who sped by the stands trying to outrun the paparazzi as the sped to Tracy's house.

"I can't believe he did this to her." Amber said with venom as she drove her 2007 Volkswagen Touareg 2 through the steets of Beverly Hills. It had only been three hours after the official breakup that Penny had gotten a drunk call from a very hysterical Tracy begging for the girls to come and be with her. It had then only taken everyone thirty minutes to be in Amber's car and driving to Tracy's house which they had just arrived at.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen, that Seaweed would get through to him." Penny whispered as the girls walked up the steps of the mansion and once to the door Amber put the key Tracy made for all her friends into the lock and entered with Penny, Tammy, and Shelley close behind.

"TRACY WE'RE HERE!" Penny shouted into the entry way causing her echo to bounce off the walls and all over the house. Yet there hadn't been an answer "Tracy? Where are you?" Tammy called as she began to climb the stairs followed by Penny as Amber and Shelley looked around the downstairs. After finding the kitchen empty Shelley and Amber began to walk to the stairs until something caught Amber's eye as she walked by the glass door that led to the outside. There sitting one of the eight chairs surrounding the fire pit was a very broken Tracy Turnblad throwing things of Links into the fire.

"TAMMY! PENNY SHE'S OUTSIDE GET DOWN HERE!" Shelley yelled as she and Amber opened the door and walked out causing Tracy to face them. Seeing the pain on their friend's face both girls embraced her and soon Penny and Tammy joined in, all four of them held her for what seemed like hours before finally she told them it was ok to let go.

As they broke apart and sat in the chairs Amber called the rest of the cast and in a matter of minutes everyone was there sitting around Tracy, trying to heal the broken girl. After Tracy had assured them all that she wouldn't break down they finally sat back but Fender stayed alert, ready to catch the girl who he had fallen in love with three years ago but had stayed quiet about it knowing she would choose Link over him. Anger grew within Fender as Tracy told them all of how she walked in on Link and his co-star of his new film Willa Towling in bed together. How could he of done it? As he continued to search for any reasonable answer he realized there was none. Link had done because he wanted to, that was it and in the end it caused the girl who he claimed to love more than anything to break into a million pieces. Millions of thoughts ran through his head as Tracy told her story and was comforted by everyone but it wasn't until he realized that everyone had walked inside that he found her voice bring her back.

"Fender it's getting ready to storm, everyone is going inside and we are going to get some alcohol out and play some games, I figured this was a good enough reason to get drunk." Tracy said with a small smile which he returned before standing and beginning to walk over to her. When he had finally made it to Tracy he quickly wrapped her in his arms and held her there as she once again broke down. Seconds passed in Fender's arms and the longer Tracy stayed there the more calm, more sure she would get through her heartbreak she became and she had no idea why. Sure Fender was one of her first friends on the show and had always been a great listener but this thing he was doing now. This thing that before only Link could do, this thing was better and she didn't know why. All she knew was if she was going to heal then Fender would have to stick around, and as she came to this conclusion Fender vowed to heal her and maybe someday win her heart for himself.

AN: I KNOW SUPER SHORT, CH.2 WILL BE LONG I PROMISE!!! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!


End file.
